


Chaeyoung Very Own Tower

by bbyeagle



Series: 30 Days of GOTWICEDAY [2]
Category: Day6 (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyeagle/pseuds/bbyeagle
Summary: Both of them bond around music and eccentric taste.





	Chaeyoung Very Own Tower

Jae never detested crowd with all his gut, except right at this moment. Too many people cramped in one room, loud speaker booming from all over the place making his attempt to shout seemed useless. In retrospect, the music was good, as he could be bobbing his head with the beats if he wasn’t looking for someone. The band in the festival after all, was their favorite band. But “they” would be including his best friend, whose right now missing. And any good music would not sound right if they were not enjoying it together.

“There you are!” Jae shouted as he was face to face with a short-haired red head that was so into the band that she didn’t even realize she had lost her companion, “You, midget, is so hard to find.”

Chaeyoung wanted to retort the insult, but was cut off as Jae interlaced his hand onto hers, firmly hold her hand. “Don’t you ever loosen your grip, Son Chaeyoung.” The older boy said, “Stop going off somewhere I can’t see!”

The boy was towering her, tall built she always envied, with bright blonde hair, which pretty much make him easier to stand out anywhere. If they were separated, it’s more likely much easier for Chaeyoung to find the lanky boy. But the worried face all over Jae’s face made it hard for Chaeyoung to say that, instead she beamed a smile to him and nodded slowly. “Yeah, but you can’t contain me, Old man,” Chaeyoung laughed, “I’m a free-spirited soul wandering all side of the world on my own.”

“Yes, I can. Because I’m everything. I’m your whole world, and I’m enough for you, Young Lady.” Jae said all of that in a heartbeat, as Chaeyoung eyes widen in an instant, “So, stay close and don’t lose me, okay.” He then added, no longer looking at Chaeyoung as he turned his head, but Chaeyoung could notice a tinge of red in the tip of his ears, peeking through his snapback.

Chaeyoung chuckled, “Well then, My world, I’m hungry. Let’s find some food?”

They walked to some food both after that, still holding hands. Chaeyoung thought as they walked together, the festival was nice, and Jae’s hand on her was nice too.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two, another one for GOTWICEDAY :) I kinda like the height difference between Jae and Chaeyoung, as they're both weird and eccentric, I thought they would get along well, as a bestfriend or maybe as couple :) And, old soul like Chaeyoung will definitely look for an older guy, and Jae's preference has always been cute and small girl.


End file.
